Bard's Request
Suggested level: 1 Location: Eversun City, X:172 Y:285 The Bard wants you to gather six nursery rhymes from children around Eversun City. He will give you a Melody Marker and once you collect a nursery rhyme, it takes up a slot in your inventory so you will need at least seven open inventory spaces. Tasks To gather the melodies you must talk to one of the children in each pair. The melodies can be collected in any order. *Melody 1: Ella and Joey (X:180 Y:178) *Melody 2: Big Head and Lana (X:218 Y:258) *Melody 3: Ol' Dick and Ol' Bill (X:256 Y:307) *Melody 4: Lil' Wendy and Lois (X:153 Y:318) *Melody 5: Lil' Will and Jakey (X:254 Y:87) *Melody 6: Damo and Elmo (X:156 Y:79) Rewards *1200 experience points Nursery rhymes Melody 1 Ella: Reality is fantasy, and fantasy real, the world of mirror has it all. Ella: The world in the mirror is a world in itself, it relives the past and reveals the present. Joey: The heart is reflected, the mirror defected, and its twelve servants turned kings. Joey: They plead to all for the mirror's repair, to bring it back to perfection. Melody 2 Lana: Eversun City, everyone's busy. In the world of the mirror it's the number one city. Lana: Earth moved, hearts throbbed, in the shrines at the corners comes serenity. Big Head: Pupu in the north, Kuku in the south, patrolling the walls of the city borders. Big Head: Hedgehogs guard the ruins south, zombies took the northeast mortuary. Melody 3 Ol' Dick: Northwest of the city, the farmers complained that little came from farming and herding. Ol' Dick: An old fisherman with just one rod, wandering idly on an island to the north. Ol' Bill: Deserted rails with hardly a soul, in contrast to the bustling south. Ol' Bill: Trains run with never a break to carry the wood and the ore. Melody 4 Lil' Wendy: Smoke coils around an peace reigns. When incense burns, the spirit is rekindled. Lil' Wendy: The training is done in the ideal spot, the quietude cleanses the heart. Lois: Raise the hoe and farm the fields, sweat sprinkles down to moisten the soil. Lil' Wendy: Wooden fishing rod, green bamboo, fishing in the lake's center was pure delight. Lois: Filled the bucket with a catch from the sea, the soup, the stew replenish strength. Melody 5 Lil' Will: Spread the feed for the chicks and pigs, the risk was lurking in the vast expanse. Lil' Will: Winds blew, grass bowed, cattle wandered in the pasture. Jakey: City southeast, woods were thick, lumberers' chopping never ceased. Jakey: Waved the axe, teased peach blossoms, petals wept as they waved goodbye. Lil' Will: Pickax on the shoulders, deep in the hills, minerals, iron and bronze were dug. Jakey: Miners labored through the shafts, deep in the mountain and down the hill. Melody 6 Elmo: Breezes murmured, fairies fluttered, hiding in the midst of Collington. Elmo: Beautiful Shura swayed the heart, and stayed in the vales of Darkdale. Damo: The tribe of mirrors, the cleverest of them all, wandered the world and settled not. Damo: Beyond Eversun their search had begun, but icy water on Placid Plain. Category:Eversun City quests Category:Level 1-10 quests